


You Know You Want It

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, He frickin' loves the stuff, Humor, M/M, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Remus Lupin/Chocolate - Freeform, Romance, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, dude - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Sirius has something that Remus wants.





	You Know You Want It

"Look me in the eye and tell me this isn't what you want," Sirius purred. He took a long lick, then glanced up and winked at Remus.

"I…"

Sirius arched a brow. "Tell me!"

"I can't!" Remus cried. His gaze was fixed upon the chocolate bar Sirius was enjoying - with gusto.

Sirius smirked, sitting up from where he'd been reclining in the pillow of cushions upon his bed. "You can have it… if you help me prank Prongs."

Remus groaned. "Sirius, it's final year. James has finally grown up a bit - gotten himself a girlfriend. Do you really want to bring him back down to your level?"

Sirius looked puzzled by the fact that Remus had even had to ask. "Obviously."

He dangled the last bar of Honeydukes chocolate they had in front of Remus, waving it side to side. Next Hogsmeade weekend was three weeks away. Remus hadn't stocked up, thinking optimistically that it would do him good to cut back on his chocolate intake.

He was sincerely regretting it.

"No?" Sirius said. "Well, I fancy a bite to eat, don't you?"

He took a large bite out of the chocolate bar and chewed loudly. "Mmm… tasty."

"I fucking hate you," Remus muttered. He glanced at his wand, wondering if he'd be able to grab it and curse Sirius senseless.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sirius wagged a finger at him, his mouth full of chocolate as he spoke. "We both know I'm the quicker draw now, darling Moony."

Remus crossed his arms and tried to look like he hadn't been thinking about it.

"Don't you want to give it to me because you love me?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius looked affronted. "Give up pranking… for love?" He scoffed. "Who do you think I am - James?"

Remus bit back a grimace. It was time to change tactics.

He flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "If only," he muttered, just about loud enough for Sirius to overhear.

There was a pause in Sirius' obnoxious chewing, then a gulp as he swallowed.

"Nah mate, I'm way better than Jamesie-boy. More handsome, cleverer, funnier."

Remus snorted like he thought that statement was funny.

"What! I am!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus rolled onto his side and fixed Sirius with a solemn gaze. "Padfoot, you're gorgeous, but James is literally beating them off with a broom."

A pout crossed Sirius face. "Rude."

"And which of you got better O.W.L.s?"

After a long pause Sirius eventually answered. "James. But only because he gave a damn, the little bastard! We made a pact, the traitorous sod. We both promised to fail Potions…"

Remus frowned. "What?"

Sirius blanched. "Er, nothing!" He rolled out of bed and snuggled into Remus', forgotten chocolate bar still in his hand. At least, Sirius had forgotten about it…

"You still think I'm funnier, don't you?" Sirius asked, sad, puppy-dog eyes wide.

Remus smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Of course I do." He ran one hand up Sirius' chest, the other drawing patterns on the strong bicep, sneaking closer and closer to what he truly wanted. He licked his lips and lunged for the chocolate bar, snatching it from Sirius' lax grip. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table as he scrambled off Sirius and across to the other side of the room, pointing it at his boyfriend.

"At last," Remus murmured. A quick glance at Sirius placed him lying exactly where Remus had left him, bar a deep, pink flush staining his cheeks.

Remus ate a square of chocolate and moaned.

"You do not moan like that for me." Sirius sounded a mixture of amused and frustrated.

"If you tasted like this I would," Remus retorted. He debated trying to make the chocolate last, however knew Sirius would just use it against him if he left even a single piece left.

It was a good excuse to indulge.

"Done?" Sirius remarked when Remus had finished licking the wrapper clean.

"Not nearly," Remus answered. He strode forward and in one fluid movement straddled Sirius. "Now… where were we?"


End file.
